Need you now
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: A small one shot about Claire and Leon's love.. Set to the song need you now by lady antebellum


**Claire:**

* * *

I pushed open the door slowly, looking around my quiet apartment. It was dark, having been just a little after midnight. The silence was unsettling, and made me think of rather unpleasant memories from my past. I leaned down toward my door mat, my fingers closing around the still wrapped up newspaper.

As I walked toward the living room, I slowly picked apart the plastic wrapping, my eyes flashing over it. It was today's paper, and there on the front page, in bold letters next to a small picture, I saw his name. My heart nearly stopped in my chest.

With quivering hands and trembling lips, I looked over the familiar vacant face of one of my dearest friends. Leon.

His dark emotionless eyes stared back up at me , and his gaze seemed to pierce through me.

I lowered onto the couch, still not fully realizing it was really him. With a quick flick at the switch on the wall, the room illuminated, as did his face on the page.

Beside the picture was a headline, which took a few glances over to read.

"Special Agent Leon Kennedy returns to D.C after a harrowing encounter with Terrorists."

"Terrorists"? I mimicked as I finally noticed the other two figures in the small picture, the president and his damsile in distress daughter.

Again I looked over the headline, shaking my head. Terrorists... Sure.. Not Leon. It had to be something to do with bio terrorisium. No way he would be so lucky to have gotten a case that didn't involve the undead. That was his fate. As was mine.

I hurried to my feet, moving swiftly toward my bedroom. I flipped on the overhead light as I began to read the rest of the article. Finally I discarded it onto the bed.

Something was wrong. The article was too vague.. It didn't seem to be telling the truth, just the media's version of it.

There was mention of bio chemicals involved, and how an "incident" occured. But really it was just praising Leon's heoric antics.

I bit down on my lip as I stared at the over stuffed binder on my desk, filled with everything I'd ever found about Umbrella, Terrasave, and anything else that might be related. My eyes flashed toward my phone, which was still connected to the charger, the small green light at the corner of the screen flashing.

I curled my fingers around it, bringing it toward my eyes. On my screen was a picture of Leon, Chris, Jill and myself. Before we had all seperated.. I sighed heavily.

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor

"Voicemail"? I muttered toward the screen and the small flashing envelope at the top.

Pressing the reciever to my ear, I listened. Leon's voice suddenly rang out in my ear, causing me to jump.

"Hey Claire. It's me Leon..I just.." A pause and then a sigh. "Call me back". He muttered before it ended.

Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore

"Leon". I muttered, lowering the phone from my ear.

Was this real? Was Leon calling me just now after so long? After his return to the states? Was I the first one he called? Don't be such a little girl! Why would Leon call you first? He has no obligation to you! But still... His voice.. He seemed so troubled. Maybe I should.. NO.. But I want to..

I paced away, pushing the top of the phone against my chin.

I weighed every option in my head, finally settling on calling him back. But my fingers, they were so numb and couldn't move. And there was sweat beginning to gather on the back of my neck.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now..

"Just do it!"A voice in my head yelled at me.

"Ok". I whispered, looking back down at the phone.

Why was I so nervous? It was just Leon afterall.. And he was calling me for something. So naturally I should call him back.. There was no implication of anything more by him calling. So why was I acting like such a nervous little high schooler.

"Do it". I told myself as I slowly scrolled through the lists on names on my call list. Finally I found his and stopped again. With a long breath I depressed the call button, and brought the phone carefully to my ear.

And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now

* * *

**Leon:**

I sat on the edge of the bed, a small shot glass hanging limply in my hand. With another heavy sigh, I poured another drink and sucked it down, trying desperately to clear my mind.

I was failing miserably. Nothing worked. Not watching TV, or sleep, or even the elaborate banquet thrown in my honor at the white house. Nothing could wipe away the memories of what I had just lived through.

I shuttered again, pouring another shot and gulping it down fiercely.

I could feel myself going numb, in everything but my mind. The same few thoughts flashed back and forth, in an eternal loop. Faces of the undead twisting in agony or rage as they charged toward me. I groaned deeply, pressing my knuckles against my forehead as I closed my eyes.

"The mind is not that strong.. Think of something else.." I whispered to the silence as I tried to force my mind to obey.

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door

Reddish brown hair, ocean blue eyes, soft pale skin.... My eyes shot open, flashing toward the door.

"Claire". I said shaking my head.

Her face swirled around in my mind. Her soft features replacing the ones of the men and women who I'd killed. She smiled brightly, her eyes glittering as she looked toward me. Almost peering into my soul. I could hear her voice, clear as day ringing in my mind.

Though I hadn't spoken to her in quite some time, her voicemail reminded me of her sweet soft voice.

"Claire". I said again placing the bottle on the ground beside my feet.

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time.

I rose to my feet, swaying slightly.

I guess my tolerance had lowered, if only a little. I focused myself, pushing any instabilities out of my body. "Okay". I muttered as I steadied, taking my coat in my hands. I whipped it over my shoulders roughly, moving toward the door.

Hopefully this would not end badly.. But I just. I stopped at the door, my keys clenched tightly in my hand.

What was I doing? Was I insane?

I was just rewarded for my mission in Spain, praised by all of D.C and now I was going to go driving, not drunk but buzzed? That was crazy.

"So!" A voice yelled at me from inside. "I don't care! What do any of these people mean to me? Their opinions dont matter! I just-"

"Just what"? I told the voice. "Just what"? I said out loud.

"I wanna see her". The voice whispered sternly, already making the decision for me.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now

I walked out the door, hurrying down toward my car in the parking structure. Suddenly I felt no trace of the alchohal's effect within me. It was almost as if thinking of her sobered me immediately.. Claire.. She always seemed to have a strange effect on me.

* * *

**Claire: **

Nothing.. There was no answer..

With a sigh I placed my phone back on the desktop.

"Maybe he's asleep". The voice said softly in my ears. No.. He just.. Maybe he didn't.. No...

I sighed again, closing my hand over my face. "Get it together Claire. Why do you care if he answers or not?"

Because part of me wanted to talk to him. Wanted to hear his voice. That's why. I wanted to recconect with one of the few souls in the world who could understand. Someone who I'd survived such horribile tragedies with.. I just wanted to talk to him, maybe see him one last time.. I just...

A knock echoed on the door, and I tensed.

"What the-"? I muttered, glancing carefully over my shoulder.

I took a step back, my fingers finding the knob on the desk. I drew it open slowly, my hand finding the grip of my pistol carefully. I pulled out the gun, bringing it up as I crept out of the room.

Sure it was paranoia to keep a gun, but after everything I'd already been through and living in D.C, why not?

I stepped out into the living room as another knock rang out. Quickly I moved toward the door, my hand closing around the knob as several other knocks rang out.

"What do you-" I barked, throwing it open and bringing the gun up at the same moment. Then.... Time itself froze...

* * *

**Leon: **

I stared into the barrel of her pistol, and could feel the heat gathering in my cheeks.

"Leon!" She breathed, throwing the gun backward with no regard whatsoever. Her arms wrapped around my neck tightly as she threw herself against my chest. Almost instinctively my hands curled around her waist, drawing her tightly to me.

I could feel her cool breath against my neck, which seemed to be on fire. Carefully I tried to calm myself so that she wouldn't be the wiser. If she'd known how fast I drove here, and in what condition I was in... She would kill me..

I smiled into her hair as I took in her sweet flowery scent.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all._

I jumped as something wet touched my cheek and traced slowly down my cheek. Looking down at Claire, I watched as she quickly backed away, brushing her fingers under her eyes.

"Youre... Leon.. Youre.. What're you.. " She stammered, grinning shyly up at me. I watched as she quickly recovered, taking control of her twisted tongue. "What're you doing here"?

"I just..." Now it was my turn to start stuttering.. No.. Not gonna let that happen. "I needed to be here".

"What"? She said, her eyes softening as she looked over my face.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now. __And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. __And I don't know how I can do without_

I took a quick breath and stepped toward her, closing the space between us.. In a swift motion I cupped her cheek and forced my lips against hers in the least romantic and graceful way.. But it seemed appropriate at the moment.

She shifted for a moment, her eyes shutting carefully.

Then in a second she relinquished control and melted against me, her lips molding against mine. Her breath washed over me as my fingers curled into her hair.

_I just need you now... __Ooo, baby, I need you now_

And after a moment I drew back, looking down at her apologenically. "I needed you Claire..." I said slowly as she grinned up at me.

She said nothing, her hand finding my cheek. "Leon." She sang as her lips touched lightly against mine.


End file.
